Code Lyoko: Unfamiliar Faces
by Eternity's Demise
Summary: It's a fresh start at Kadic now that X.A.N.A is gone...but is he really gone...  New students are arriving at Kadic, will the Lyoko gang make new freinds or make enemies? Chapter 5 is up. Send in Ocs if ya want! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Unfamiliar Faces**

It was the start of the new school year at Kadic Acedemy, the morning was crisp and mild and the sun was lingering in the sky constantly being covered by wisps of clouds. The Lyoko gang had just strolled through the metal gates marking the entrance only to be greeted by Sissi's howling voice and a group of people.

"Wow. Sissi's already at someone's throat." Odd Della Robbia snickered.

"Some things will never change around here." Ulrich joined in.

"I feel sorry for the person she's harassing" Aelita said in her usual caring tone.

The school bell rang for breakfast, so as usual the gang headed to the cafeteria whilst Odd ran off not one to pass up on food. By the time Yumi,Ulrich,Aelita and Jeremie got to the cafeteria,to their horror, Odd had managed to stuff a whole croissant in his mouth. He smiled at his friends in a Chesher Cat style with the croissant.

Ulrich hit Odd in the back of the head with his hand causing Odd spit the croissant in Yumi's direction causing state of anger as it hit Yumi's top.

"OOOODDDDD!" Yumi yelled loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in cafeteria and divert it from the victims of Sissi's tormenting. Odd's face drained of colour and cowered away.

At that moment Jim had appeared behind Sissi whilst she continued to mock the inocent students.

"Miss Delmas!" Jim bellowed above her insults.

Sissi froze...the Lyoko gang were laughing at Sissi dispense and the crowd around her had dissolved into the normal atmosphere. It was then that Aelita could see exactly who Sissi's "victims" were.

At a table in the far corner of the Cafeteria there were two people a boy and a girl...Aelita couldn't recognise them, so...

"They must be new students" Aelita intetrupted Yumi about to kill Odd.

"Huh,where? Yumi said delaying as Odd called it, her "Death blow."

The school bell rang for first lesson.

oOoOoOo

"Okay class, today we have a new student." Mrs Hertz said.

As per usual, the class was mainly chatting, the only person actually wanting to learn was Aelita.

"Excuse me, hello?" Mrs Hertz began to raise her voice.

The class spun round to stare at the new student. A girl about the same age as Aelita was stood there, she has blonde hair and a pair of thick black framed glass over her blue eyes. She was wearing a black cardigan that was open, a blue blouse, a blue skirt with a tartan pattern with a black sequin butterfly and a pair of knee high black converses on top of a pair of black laced tights. Aelita noticed she had a book in her left hand, it was black and she was clutching it for dear life.

"So then, this is Amelia Valentine ans she'll be in our science lessons from now on." Mrs Hertz baffled on. "So I think thats the introduction done, go sit down and we'll get started on Molecular Structures of Living Organisms.

Amelia did as she was told and grabbed a seat at the back one desk away from Aelita and Jeremie and in front of her was Odd and Ulrich. Amelia was reading the black book she had brought with her.

oOoOoOo

" So I want you all to revise for a pop quiz next lesson." Mrs Hertz said whilst the school bell rang over her. The class groaned. "Class dismissed!"

The class swarmed out into the halls of Kadic for break.

The courtyard was calm and the Lyoko Gang was near the vending machine, it was then that the new girl Amelia walked over to get a hot choclate. Sissi blocked her way.

"Hey Bookworm,what you got there?" Sissi mocked as snatched the book away from her.

"Give it back!" Amelia had tears in her eyes.

Sissi opened the book to find a picture of two unknown people, a man and woman.

"Aww, how sweet, is someone missing there Mommy an-" Sissi was still mocking her when someone interupted her.

"Back off Delmas!" It was the new boy. He had had Black hair and a dyed blonde fringe, he was wearing a red chekcered shirt with a black undershirt with what seemed like a chunk of text that didn't seem to make sense on its own. He was wearing black jeans and red converses.

"Cameron?" Yumi gasped as the boy stood infront of Amelia and snatched the book back and herded Amelia away.

Sissi shot a death stare at him as he walked off, she then stormed off to Nicholas and Herb.

"Hey Yumi, who was that?" Ulrich questioned

"Oh, that's Cameron Valentine" Yumi replied.

"So Amelia and Cameron are related?" Aelita pondered.

"Yeah, he was talking to Me and William in Maths" Yumi answered. "He and his sister are orphaned. He has an older brother but hes away..."

" I wonder what was in that book." Jeremie said almost interupting Yumi.

The school bell rang and the group headed to the next lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the Ocs you guys so hopefully they'll feature in this chapter. Keep sending them in and i hope you enjoy this installment. Thanks to the following people for OCs:

AlwaysRokushi-Jace Turner

Karma's my middle Name- Felix Grayling

iShip Advance- Astrid Tolko

Prosper Jade- Gianna Ofiara

I didn't name them all and tried to stick with what you gave me. Hope i did it right, you shoud be able to tell if its your character. :3

Disclaimer: I own nada! (of code lyoko anyway.)

A whistle blew, it was in the hands of a large oaf know as Jim the Gym Teacher, the class were sat on raised seating by the side of the running track in there gym kit.

"Right then, today we'll be doing relay and no,i'll be picking the teams." Jim stood there bellowing out his words like usual. The class groaned...

" Great, if i end up with Sissi..." Ulrich muttered but was interupted by...

"Heeeey Ulrich! I hope your on my team." Sissi howled across the students heads.

There was an awkward silence,during this time jim was thinking of teams, until Jim started to read of his list of teams.

"Hey Aelita where's Jer?" asked Odd

"Where do you think, in his room with his precious laptop working on something." Odd could sense slight frustration from Aelita, he was about to change the topic when Aelita continued.

" He dosen't even need to make any Anti-X.A.N.A. programs either!" Aelita was sharply cut off by Jim Saying...

"The next team will consist of Aelita Stones, Gianna Ofiara, Ulrich Stern and Nicholas Poliakoff."

Aelita looked around to see who Gianna was, as far as she could remember there was no one with such a name in her class. The problem was she didn't really know any of these people so it could have been a few people.

"And the team going against then will be Odd Della Robbia, Herb Pichon, Claire Girard and Sissi Delmas" Jim continued with a smirk on his face.

_**Great, stuck on a team with a snitch with sports skill what so ever, one of my exs and then the premadonna that exists only to make life hell. **_ Odd thought to himself as he made his way to his section the sprint along with Ulrich, who was clearly amused by this having his hand over his mouth snickering. _**Oh this is going to be fun!**_ Ulrich laughed to himself in his head.

Meanwhile...

The super computer screen slowly blinked on and one of the scanners opened and something fell out...

oOoOoOo

"Hahahaha! You so lost Odd,admit it!" Ulrich was teasing Odd,who had his hands on his ears singing something vaguely like Subdigitals,trying to ignore Ulrich.

They where walking to their usual spot, it was deathly quiet today, _**Well at least Sissi isn't making a scene again**_, Ulrich pondered at that moment Yumi came running in their direction , she suddenly tripped over and landed on top of them. Yumi got up scratching the back of her head and blushing.

"Guys, Jeremie wants us...It's something about lyoko." Yumi explained on the way to Jeremie's dorm. Odd was the first out of the trio into the room he threw himself onto Jeremie's bed nearly knocking Aelita off who was already sat on the bed cross legged and waiting for Jeremie to spill the beans. Ulrich had propped himself against Jer's wardrobe and Yumi had her hand on Jer's shoulder.

"Guys..." Jeremie sounded slighty concerned. " A tower activate on Lyoko..."

" But Jer. We shut it down last year!" Aelita burst out.

"It seems we didn't do it correctly...It's like it's rebooted." Jer continued. " But on the upside it doesn't look like it was X.A.N.A that activated the tower."

"You don't think...I mean theres very few people who know how to even activate towers let alone use them." Yumi contribed a side of reason. "You think it was Franz Hopper don't you..."

"Daddy?" Aelita Gasped.

" I can't say for sure but as Yumi said there's only a select group of people who know about Lyoko." Jeremie reasoned.

oOoOoOo

The group were all heading for lunch with the news on their mind. No one was really talking they were all remembering about Lyoko. Not a single one of them was paying attention...

"Ahhhhhhhhh" a girl screamed. She had long hair with curls,and was a colour that distinctly reminded Odd of Chestnuts,her hair was layered and she had long bangs that framed her face.

She and the lyoko gang where in a jumbled heap on the floor due to a rather big collosion. Her best friend was stood their laughing at the heap of bodies, Aelita recognised this girl as Gianna, the girl she was in a relay with.

Ulrich was the first to apologise as this girl was picking up books she'd dropped during the collision.

"Sorry, we weren't looking where we were going.

"Yes, we're really sorry, its just we have something on our minds." Aelita pointed out,the rest of the gang nodded in approval

"Don't worry about it, really its fine, we'll be off then" The girl said after she'd gathered her books and started walking off slightly embarrsed.

By the time the gang reached the cafteria nearly all the seats were gone including their usual spot. However there was one table with only one person sat at it. Yumi recognised this person from one of her lessons, which one it was she couldn't quite remember and if she was onest she probably wouldn't care, and even then he was sat on his own. The group fought through a sea of students,tables and chairs that was constantly moving. They finally sat down at the table and Aelita,being polite offered and introduction.

"Hi, my names Aelita. whats yours?" Aelita thrust out her hand for a handshake but was turned down and given strange looks by the boy. she got back to eating slightly embarresed about it. It was then a heckle was heard from across the cafeteria something about an emu at least thats what it sounded like to her. She thought it bizarre to shout emu across a crowded place.

oOoOoOo

They gang where now hanging around the vending machines. It had suddenly gotten rather windy. It was strong enough to whip up leaves and rubbish or anything light for that matter, that caused a problem for one girl. This girl was chasing after some paper unfortunately she paused weezing loudly. The wind changed direction and swept the paper to the gangs feet, Odd picked it up and walked over to the girl.

"Here ya go!" Odd smiled as he held out the paper nearly scaring the girl half to death.

She looked up and took the paper. Odd could see that she had hazel eyes and long blondish hair which seemed to subtly change colour as it went down, she was rather thin too. she was wearing a shirt,purple to be precise and it had a large star in the center, flared jeans and suprisingly some flip flops, it was rather warm this morning, Odd reasoned.

"Umm thanks" She said walking away with some speed.

"Well todays been eventful hasn't it guys!" Odd snickered.

A/N Hope i represented them reasonable. slowly introducing them in after all who makes friends with the click of their fingers these days. keep reviewing. any problems let me know. this chapter was mainly yo show that they were there and a potential ideas.

Eternity's Demise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: So since i've been writing fairly short pieces i'm going to write more for you readers. :3

Thanks to the following for Ocs:

greenrain662- Darcy Smith

Tenshi no shukketsu- Kyo Nishimura

So hopefully i'll be able to throw them into the mix and include the others in this chapter.

Soooooooo,let's begin!

Now that the Lyoko gang were full, well everyone except Odd, they decided it would be in their best interest to visit the Supercomputer in the factory, they paced towards the forest slipping of the radar of the not-so-watchful Jim with their hands in their pockets or their arms crossed. They like most everyday teenagers they gossiped,traded trivia or just fooled around, Jeremie however seemed deep in thought when it occured to him that X.A.N.A hadn't tried to take over the world or destroy the Lyoko gang. Those thoughts where quickly abolished when he realised he had defeated X.A.N.A with his multi-agent program, hadn't he? The Lyoko gang had reached the manhole cover,but there was a slight problem...

"Where are you guys going?" Cameron said not looking up. He was sat leaning against a tree playing his guitar. He looked up only for his fringe to fall in his face, he flicked his head so that he could see without his fringe falling in front of his face.

"Uhhh, Nowhere..." Ulrich was stood about a foot from being down the manhole,into the sewers and to the factory with the others. He was stood with one hand in his pocket and the other was awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Well why are you out here then?" Cameron asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Hmmm, now i think about it Sissi always seems to be going on about you guys dissappearing."

"Cameron?" A call was heard by the group, they all looked round to see who it was, it certainly wasn't one of them. At that moment Amelia came running through the hedges. "Here you are, i've been looking for you, what are you doing out here?" She wondered, she was panting from running and her shoes were now muddied.

"Not much Squirt, what did you want?" Cameron turned his face to see her and once again his irratable blonde fringe fell in front of his face, he let out a grunt of annoyance as he got up to walk away with his sister as she whispered about something. He and Amelia dissappeared heading towards Kadic.

Without a seconds noticed the Lyoko gang were down the manhole and in the sewers, they all grabbed their mode of transport. "Hey Ulrich, Race ya!" Odd chirped as he set of on his skateboard with Yumi not far behind.

"Hey! No fair!" Ulrich shouted in Odd's direction and set off determined to beat his good friend. Him, Aelita and Jeremie were slowly catching up, with one final push of effort, Ulrich managed to keep up with Odd to the end of the rusty sewer tunnel. Only to be meet by a cocky...

"I win, wow you guys are slow, ya know that?" Yumi bragged just to make sure they realised her victory. "You two were so busy trying to beat each other you didn't notice me speed in front of you." She continued with a cocky grin. She was now already out of the sewer and heading to the factory, sprinting ahead of the others.

oOoOoOo

Cameron and Amelia were now back at Kadic, Cameron couldn't help but look over his shoulder wondering where Yumi and her friends went with 5 minutes until the next lesson. "Oh, look at the time, i should be heading to Physics." Amelia said whirling around on her heels and patted some dirt off her skirt. She began sprint towards the other side of the academy, waving towards her brother who at the moment had a look of terror written across his face, the reason why she didn't know.

"Aaaaaack" Amelia groaned as she tripped over a bush and rolled, she grazed her knees, she gasped in pain. Suddenly a hand was held out to her from a girl, with brown hair in a braided ponytail, her hair was framed by sideswept bangs. Amelia couldn't help but notice her strange dark eyes. She grabbed hold of this hand and was hauled up.

"Thanks, my names Amelia." She said thanking this girl introducing herself.

"Oh, well nice to met you Amee. My names Darcy!" Darcy said beeming a smile at Amelia. Only to be given a blank look at from Amelia. "What's up? Are you hurt?" Darcy said puzzled.

"No, I'm fine. It's just you used a nickname. No-one gives me nicknames,well except my brother." Amelia answered.

The school bell rang and both girls realised how late they were for their lessons, they both waved goodbye and sprinted towards their lessons.

oOoOoOo

Cameron had just seen his sister accidently vault over a bush and crash into the ground, he couldn't help but grimace as he headed towards his english lesson. As usual the corridors of Kadic were like a raging sea with people pushing and shoving to get to their lessons. He himself was knocked by a few people until eventually he dropped his books and papers on the floor of the corridor. It required some effort to avoid cursing something vulgar as his papers were swept away by the students feet. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" He heard a familiar cocky voice from behind him,he turned to look and he was right. William was stood there was a concerned look all over his face.

"Not much, you know, papers getting swept away in this sea of people. Nothing big." Cameron muttered sarcastically. He could hear a muffled snigger coming from William. He gathered up his books and papers, checking through them. His face drained...

"Hey Will, you know that assignment due for this lesson?" Cameron groaned.

"Yeah, what about it?" William dared to ask.

"It's gone..." He said as he stood up and turning around.

The school bell rang...

oOoOoOo

The Lyoko gang were all crowded by around the Supercomputer monitor. Odd looking rather confused by the codes and all sorts of binary code. Jeremie was scanning all the towers in Lyoko, as far as he remembered there were about 85 towers on Lyoko...but now there were 97. He scrolled around the Sonar map of Lyoko and found that there was two weird shape attached to the Ice sector and the Mountain sector. They definatly weren't there before.

"Hey Jer, what are those?" Odd asked the obvious question.

"I du-" Jeremie was interupted by a large crash of metal heard from the scanner room below them.

"What was that!" Yumi shouted out of shock. "I'll go look." She made her way to the elevator.

"I'll go with you!" Ulrich said as the elevator door slammed shut. " Well then the ladder it is." He said with an over exaggerated huff.

oOoOoOo

Amelia was sat in her usual seat in science, in the back left corner. She couldn't help but notice that the four students that sat on the desks near her were missing, she thought she saw them with Cameron, she'd have to ask him later.

A/N: Well thats all for now. I actually spent a lot more time writing this than i thought. So im going to stop for now and write the rest tomorrow . I WILL include Kyo in the next one. I PROMISE. Keep sending in Ocs and keep reviewing peeps.

Eternity's Demise


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N; so i'm finally going to work on the friendship side of this fanfic. and include another OC of mine, for the romancey side of the story. (Her name is Cissnei, pronounced Sis-nee. just incase you can't say it XD)

Keep reviewing and sending in OCS...Pweety pwease? :3

Here's the shout out bit. ( I havent rejected a single OC so far because they are all so unique and am happy that you people will allow me to use them. I can only hope i portray them correctly.)

bigboss1295- Jack Slater

Kirraly Is Finally Free- Ophelia Sunset Circee

and as promised Kyo will feature, so let's us return to Kadic and continue the story:

The Lyoko gang where in the factory, Jeremie and Aelita where scanning the new land masses of Lyoko. Odd was resting against the wall listening to his iPod, which was clearly loud enough to disrupt them. Yumi and Ulrich were searching the scanner room for the source of a loud metalic crash.

"Hey guys!" Yumi shouted up the hatch to the computer room. "You might wanna check out what we found."

Another loud crash could be heard from below along with an accompaning shout of pain. Ulrich had climbed up the ladder with a rather puzzled expression.

"Guys, there's...um...there's a girl down there." Ulrich said with a stutter.

At that moment Jeremie and Aelita spun round round, Aelita had her hand over her mouth. The lift opened, Yumi was stood there supporting a girl who seemed unconconsious. Yumi was bearing a frown on her face.

"Hey, Ulrich! You know it doesn't hurt to carry someone." She said with a twinge of frustration. Ulrich had turned red and kicked the floor whilst looking propped the girl up against the wall. Odd was now squating in front of her poking and nudging her. She had long black hair with crimson fringe, her hair was draped over her shoulders. She opened up her eyes slowly. She screamed at the person infront of her causing Odd to flinch and fall back on to the hard metal floor.

"Wh...Where am I?" She said timidly whilst getting up and patting down her short black dress that was adorned with roses which had a red trim. She then adjusted her red cardigan.

"Paris, France." Jeremie stated not adjusting his gaze from the monitor.

oOoOoOo

The students of Kadic burst out of the classrooms cheering and shouting. Amelia was walking through the corridors being barged and shoved by multiple students, she could only plough on hoping not to get caugh up in the maze of bodies. The students burst out of the school as if they were a stampede of wilderbeast. Amelia had to shield her eyes from the harsh light radiating from the sun, the light attempting to creep through her fingers, she fought her way still until she was finally out of the crowd of people. She sighed with relief that she wouldn't have to fight her way around for two days now that it was the weekend.

She was propped up against the wall when something caught her eye, a flash of dazzling blue in the distance, she glanced over to see that it was the hair of a girl sat on a bench with a device in her hands. Amelia could see the girl had some headphones in and was clearly getting into the music. She was wearing a black band shirt and black skinny jeans as well as shoes similiar to her own except white, perhaps the strangest thing was this girl was wearing a dark beret with a white splodge. (at least that what it looked like from here.)

She could also see an older boy not far away, they weren't talking, but she was pretty sure she'd seen him before. She could see he was wearing a black shirt with something on it but once again the distance caused problems. He was wearing jeans and black Vans. He was propped up against a tree. She remembered! She'd seen him before but his hair was a completely different colour. She was mid-thought when...

" Hey , what you waiting around for?" Amelia snapped back into reality. She was startled by a boy not much older than herself. She look was now quite nervous not sure what to say. The boy was wearing a t-shirt with a snake on, she was never fond of snakes, he was wearing a black jacket over it causing the snake to be slightly covered. He had his hands the pockets of his blue jeans and he sported some black running shoes. She noted that he had black sliightly spiked hair which was around earlobe height.

Cameron was currently sneaking up behind his sister, whom was completely unaware, he patted her shoulder causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and her skeleton to run a mile in terror.

"Come on, we need to go somewhere." Cameron said insistantly grabbing her arm and ushering her to follow him. They were headed into the woods...

oOoOoOo

" My name's Cissnei Stanford. Nice to meet ya!" The raven haired girl who miraculously appeared in the factory said thrusting out her hand. Aelita was smiling but there was a slight trace of distrust. Ulrich was stood against the wall and Odd seemed deep in thought, Yumi and Jeremie were discussing this stranger in hushed voices.

" How did she get here?" Yumi said with her hand shielding her mouth from the girl, however the girl, Cissnei had picked up on this. She wondered over slowly to the two.

" I suppose your wondering how I got here?" Cissnei was strolling back and forth. She began to explain to the two.

" I was walking past the factory when I heard a lot of noise for an "abandoned factory" so i came to check it out." She emphasised the factory with hand speech marks. " I looked around and there was someone down here. I couldn't tell who they were... oh and they knocked me out. I don't think they wanted to be seen or caught."

oOoOoOo

Amelia was being herded through the woods by her brother. She was barely able to stay on her feet as she was dragged along rugged ground kicking pebbles and other debris. It occured to her that someone was not far away when she saw a shadow moving in the distance.

A/N: Very sorry for the delay back doing educational stuff. Yay. So I'm now limited for time unlike last week. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Keep being great and Reviewing and sending OCs. I will now accept any OCs that may become enemies. I know its shorter but i didn'twant to keep you waiting.

So lemme leave you with some thoughts:

Who is Cissnei?

Who's in the woods near Cameron and Amelia.

And who was the mystery person in the factory?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Bonjour mon amis, ca va? Sorry for keeping you all waiting, it's been hectic. But anyway back to the point. I will be more frequent from now on. Pinky promise :D ...And i will be adding some more Ocs into this magical concoction. So i have to thank the following for submitting these ocs which shall appear as well as others! :3

Kieran Meadows - Mine! XD

Zsofia Varga - Also Mine! :3 ( She appears as the Light-pink haired girl...)

Missin-in-action - Winter Everglade

commander bossman - Micheal Boeheim

So lets continue and see who Cissnei is...Who's in the woods...And just who was the mystery person in the factory. C'est tres interessant, non?

* * *

><p>The shrubbery of the overgrown woods was shuffling and moving like the very plants were alive. Cameron and Amelia froze to the spot, slowly turning to see their stalker. The figure began to approach the two...until they caught their foor on a root and fell with an echoing "thud!", followed by a bright flash of light strong enough to daze the two siblings.<p>

The figure let out a groan as they made a forceful impact with the moss govered ground. The slowly crawled to their feet and took a step forward so that they were illuminated by the sunlight, that was creeping through to canopy of leaves overheight. The follower of the Valentine siblings was a boy nearer to Cameron's age than Amelia's. He began to pat down his dark green fabric trench coat and looked up to the two beaming a grin with his hand scratching the back of his head through his shaggy blond hair.

"Hey, sorry about that. Must have given you a startle..." He began to explain himself. "The name's Kieran Meadows, journalist Extraordinaire!" He said with his heavy black camera in his hand. "I got a feeling there might have been a scoop when you two newbies fled into the woods. So what is it? Secret meeting?..." He began ranting on about a variety of possiblities.

Cameron let out a yelp of fear when a hand placed itself upon his shoulder. "What's going on here?" A cocky arrogant voice chirped. Cameron spun round to see Ulrich and the others...with another person, a girl. Cameron could help but feel his cheeks burn up as he looked at her.

Amelia had noticed and decided to divert attention from her oaf of a brother. " So, where did you lot vanish to then?" She said crossing her arm whilst her foot began to tap on the floor, she was met with silence as the group of escapees stood the all taking up nervous poses.

"We...uh...We went to the dentist?" Odd said knowing it wouldn't make even the slightest bit of difference but still hoped it might.

"Oh that's okay, I mean everyone goes to the dentist in groups now, don't we?" Amelia shot a stare at Odd.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the vast expanse of the Academy grounds...

Winter, one of the many students, is sat on the back of a bench feet resting on the seat. She held the back of the bench whilst music poured out of the headphones in her ears. She raised one fingerless gloved hand to rest on the back of her head which was covered in sunset orange hair with under tones of yellow and red. She was clearly getting into the music blurting from her headphones because her head began to move on its own accord, her body dancing against her will. Her feet tapped to the beat with expert accuracy, it became clear she had some knowledge in music as her body noted the various notes. She wore a blue tanktop and some black jeans, 3/4 to be precise, that had a yellow tinge which matched her hair.

She was caught of guard when someone gave her a shock causing her to fall back of the bench's backrest and to the floor with an abrupt thud. She opened her eyes to see a boy towering over her, he had blond hair and his blackish green eyes stared down at her whilst her had to muffle his laughter. He wore green camo cargo pants, a black shirt barely visible and a slightly oversized sweater. Winter's blood began to boil for making her fall back off the bench. The boy was met by another head peering down at her. This person however was female, she had a look of bemusement plastered on her face as she too had to fight back laughter. This girl had light pink hair on the brink of being white and rust coloured eyes, her hair was loose and reached down to her waist, she had a sideswept fringe. She wore a pair of knee high red converses over a pair of black tights. She wore some pure white short shorts with a red jeweled belt and a black crop top underneath a red and white college sports jacket. Her sleeves were rolled up showing a large ensemble of trinkets and bracelets.

The light-pink haired girl offered to help Winter up and hauled her up as she took her hand.

oOoOoOo

A girl was sat on the running track's raised seating watching her freind below acting as eccentric as possible which seemed to be rather humourous.

"Gem. Stop it...my stomach hurts from laughing." The girl on the raised seating spluterred out between laughs, whilst clutching her stomach barely managing to stay sat still.

"What? is it really that funny Jace?" The blonde said looking puzzled at her friend.

Their conversation was interupted by a thud from nearby, the two looked around finding the source of the noise. They could see a group of students surrounding another one whom was sprawled on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: Well i know it's short but i'd consider this a filler and i hinted potential Cameron and Cissnei. XD I've added 2 Ocs submitted by readers and 2 are mine. If you want your character to have romance pick a possible candidate because if you don't i'll pick and you never know you may end up with Sissi or Herb or Nicholas! MUHAHAHAHAH! Have fun! and Stay tuned. I think that's it...

Au Revoir!


End file.
